This invention relates to apparatus and procedure for the sorting of mail envelopes or the like, and more particularly relates to apparatus and procedure for achieving a division of a multiplicity of such mail or mail-like objects into a sequence of bundled sets.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and procedure by which the bundled sets may be handled, as a group of sets, for the placing of usefully-divided groups of the objects on or onto subsequent delivery or transfer apparatus.
Since a particular and especially desirable use of the present invention relates to the sorting of mail, of which the individual items of envelopes or cards are substantially self-supporting when resting on an edge thereof, the invention and its concepts are herein described as in the task of sorting mail, with the divisions of the assortment of mail being those of whatever area or route code or group-designation is in use for the particular mailing situation.